This research project is concerned with the isolation and characterization of proteoglycans synthesized by an established endothelial cell line from rabbit aorta. Different proteoglycans will be isolated by the use of lectins. Antibodies against the protein core of the proteoglycans will be obtained by injection of these compounds into the goat. The immunochemical properties of the proteoglycans and the structure of the sulfated mucopolysaccharide moieties will be investigated.